


Touch Too Much

by fannyvonfabulus



Series: The Sexual Adventures of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Pussy [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Lazy morning sexy times, Morning Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, i just really love lazy morning sex ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyvonfabulus/pseuds/fannyvonfabulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy mornings in bed are awesome.  Seriously, DJ loves them.  Especially when both her boys are there to enjoy it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to sneak a lazy morning sex one-shot into this series.
> 
> Title taken from AC/DC's Touch Too Much.

When I finally prise my eyes open the next morning, I’ve got my face buried in the back of Phil’s neck, which is not a bad place to be. In fact, it’s a damn good place to be. The best place in fact. Phil’s neck has fast become one of my favourite places and I visit as often as possible. Especially when he gets home, takes his tie off and undoes the top two buttons of his shirt. Then I can’t help myself and will clamber into his lap wherever he happens to be sitting and nuzzle the shit out of him. This morning though is my second favourite Phil’s Neck Moment. When he’s still asleep and boneless, the hair at the back of his neck all ruffled and his naked back pressed up against my bare chest. Yeah, this is a very, _VERY_ close second. It’s even better when I get to be big spoon because I get to plaster myself over his back, head to toe. There’s something delicious about getting to squish my boobs against his back and sling a thigh over his waist. Usually, it's either me or Clint in the middle of the Sleepy Agent Sandwich but last night, Clint had tucked a very sore and barely coherent Phil between us and we'd both snuggled in close. Being protected from both sides had meant that Phil had been out like a light as soon as we’d both wrapped our arms around him, his head tucked under Clint’s chin and me pressed up close behind him.

Both my boys are still asleep this morning. Not boys, _MEN_. But then to me, they’ll always be _MY_ boys. Fully grown, badass, can-kill-you-with-a-paperclip men but they’re _MY_ boys. _MINE_. _MINEMINEMINEMINE._ The possessive thoughts continue as I nuzzle the back of Phil’s neck, breathing him in. The hair at his nape tickles my nose as I brush my lips back and forth, goose bumps involuntarily appearing over his skin as he sleeps on. When he’s sleeping and still like this, it gives me the chance to run my fingertips over his back, another of my favourite bits. To be fair, _EVERY_ part of Phil and Clint is my favourite, but Phil’s back is particularly delicious. It’s a patchwork of scars that tell a story, especially the biggest. The one that Loki’s sceptre made all that time ago, It’s not as bad as the one on his chest but it’s still pretty fucking big and ragged. He’s got more bullet wounds on his shoulders than one person should ever have, as well as some further down on his flanks. There are knife scars and indescript nicks that all contribute to the beauty of this man and as I run my fingers over his skin with a feather light touch, I still can’t believe that he chose me to join him and Clint. Me. A run-of-the-mill S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. No super powers, no special skill that makes me stand out. Nothing special. I just train fucking hard to be able to keep up.

“Stop thinkin’ s’hard, M’sleepin’,” A sleep heavy voice says from the other side of Phil and a slow smile creeps across my face because there is nothing sexier than Clint’s i-just-woke-up voice. Really, it’s gorgeous. It’s all rough and husky and sends a shiver down my spine whenever I hear it. And without looking at him, I know how crumpled his face is and how his hair will look just how Tony wishes his did without having to spend a fortune on product and hours in front of a mirror. There’ll be a very slight furrow in the middle of his brow where he’s drawing his eyebrows up and his eyes will look huge and lids heavy when he opens them.

“Shush you – Agent's asleep,” I whisper back with a smirk as I continue to trace random shapes into Phil's skin.

“I was,” Phil grumbles sleepily and Clint sniggers.

“Sorry Boss,” Clint grins and snuggles closer until the three of us are a tangle of sleep warmed limbs and it reminds me why, despite the awesome sex and the near constant thrum of sexual tension, this right here is my favourite time with them. The mornings where we all wake up in the same bed, cuddled up and sharing what precious, lazy downtime we have together. It doesn't happen nearly as often as I'd like so I always make the most of it when it does.

Now Phil's awake, I don't feel guilty about scratching across his skin lightly with my blunt nails, careful to avoid any sore spots from the day before and he responds by stretching like a cat under my touch. And yeah, he's most definitely part feline, no doubt about it. Clint takes advantage by plastering himself up against Phil's front, sneaking in under his up-stretched arms and rolling him over onto his back as I shift sideways to avoid getting squashed. I'm treated to the sight of a thoroughly rumpled Clint for the first time since we woke up as he settles on top of Phil, cradled between his legs, head pillowed on the senior agent's chest and looking lovingly up into his eyes. Phil brings a hand up to card through the Clint's unruly, sleep mussed hair and he leans into the touch, a pleased little noise in the back of his throat.

“Mornin' boss,” Clint smiles up at Phil through heavy eyes and he really is adorable. Not a hint of the deadly assassin as he all but purrs at the attention, sprawled across Phil as he revels under the touch.

“Please tell me we don't have to leave this bed. _EVER_ ,” I sigh as I prop myself up on a elbow, pressed close against Phil's side and trailing a hand down Clint's back. I watch as goose bumps trail after my fingertips, all the fine hairs on his skin standing to attention across the delicious expanse of skin. God I love Clint's back. All that hard muscle built up after years and years of tireless training and tough missions. His shoulders make my mouth water and his arms.... Well, they're just something else. Bringing my hand back up, I make my way across his shoulders and down the arm nearest me and it's just.....It's....There are no words for Clint Barton's arms, there just aren't. There's so much power there and when he pulls his bow taut in his tac vest it's like poetry in motion. His forearms are criss-crossed with prominent veins that I want to follow with my tongue and the beautiful network of muscles make me want to sink my teeth into the flesh.

“Checking out the gun show huh?” And Phil and I both groan at how fucking corny that line is.

“How long have you been waiting to say that to me?” I give Clint the squinty eye of scorn and he just winks at me with an incredibly smug look on his face. “You're ridiculous Barton.....”

“Yeah, but you love me anyway,” Clint says in a sing-song voice and I freeze momentarily. It's a throw away comment but it makes me think for a moment. Do I? Is it? I don't know. I care for both these men deeply. Its the kind of bond that can only come from years of watching each other's back out in the field and working with each other at S.H.I.E.L.D. But love? Maybe?

“Little One, what's going on in that head of yours?” Phil asks, brow slightly furrowed as he takes in my deer-caught-in-the-headlights look.

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit,” Clint replies.

“Really, nothing,” I shake the thought from my head and stretch up to nuzzle at Phil's neck.

“You're so full of shit Lissy,” Clint smirks and tucks a few stray strands of my hair behind my ear so he can watch me kiss underneath Phil's jaw.

“Fuck off Barton,” I growl.

“Language,” Phil scolds and I grin against his throat, nipping lightly at his Adam's apple.

“But _sir,_ he started it” I whine and Phil just chuckles, tilting his head back so that I can get at more of his neck. I make a pleased noise and move in to kiss down to his collarbone before running my tongue back up to his ear to take his earlobe between my teeth. It's one of his weak spots and I abuse that fact on a regular basis.

“I think he likes that,” Clint purrs and grinds his hips against Phil's ever so slightly, forcing a low rumble from Phil's chest. I smirk and suck on the earlobe a little, loving the noises that Phil is making. Clint carries on not so subtly rotating his hips against Phil's and there's that flush again. I'm glad Phil doesn't try to keep that in check when we're together like this. It's delicious seeing as we don't have to be anywhere and I take the time to follow it down his neck to his shoulders with my mouth.

“I seriously can't believe how fucking lucky I am,” I murmur against the warm skin of Phil's chest, running the flat of my tongue across a nipple and getting a grunt of pleasure for my troubles.

“Hmm?” Clint asks, too busy doing the same on the opposite side.

“Oh nothing,” I shrug, shifting a little down the bed to give what I can reach of Phil's chest that isn't underneath Clint some attention. “Just that I get to so this with the two hottest agents in S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Flattery will get you _everywhere_ Agent,” Phil purrs and it's mine and Clint's turn to groan at the crappy line.

“Seriously sir? That's the best you can do?” Clint chuckles. “Lame.”

“It's better than your 'guns' reference dude,” I scoff, laying a gentle kiss on a particularly angry looking bruise on Phil's ribs.

“I'll have you know that I'm the king of cheesy one liners,” Clint replies and I have to nod in agreement. Tony likes to think he's the best at that but he's not. Clint wins that crown by a mile. And God forbid they're ever in a room with each other after a few beers – it's painful.

Clint grinds down a little harder against Phil and he gets a groan for his efforts. I could watch them for hours like this, all lazy touching and soft rutting: they're gorgeous like this. Clint's tanned body against Phil's paler one, both solid muscle but it different ways and I really, _really_ can't believe my luck.

“See something you like?” Clint quirks an eyebrow at me as I've obviously zoned out watching the pair of them.

“Uh-huh,” Is all I can manage and Clint stretches across Phil's torso to kiss me lazily. Fuck morning breath – I'll take a kiss from Clint anyway I can get it, especially in the mornings when he's all cuddly and warm. Before I know it, I've been rolled onto my back and I now have Clint lying in between my legs and well _hellooo_ there Little Barton.

“You were calling it Little Barton again, weren't you?” Clint murmurs against my lips.

“Hey, you call me Agent Pussy. Fairs fair.”

“Touché,” And Clint smirks again before going back to all the yummy kissing. Phil is now propped up on an elbow next to us, slowly trailing his fingers up and down Clint's spine as he watches us together.

“So gorgeous,” He whispers and both Clint and I sigh into each other's mouths at the praise. The slow kissing and rubbing against each other continues for long, delicious minutes, could be longer, until Clint pulls away slightly so that we're just breathing each others air.

“So, I just remembered,” Clint begins, his lips moving against mine as he speaks and he slides a hand in between us both, fingers finding my dripping pussy and sliding inside. “Someone didn't get to cum last night.”

“And you're going to what about that exactly?” I breath, arching up and pressing myself harder against his chest.

“Oh, I dunno....” Clint says nonchalantly and slips his fingers free before offering them to Phil who sucks them into his mouth and _moans_. Clint leaves his fingers in Phil's mouth and shifts just so and Little Barton finds what he's been looking for. Clint slides home, smile on his face and I gasp at how good it feels. He stills when he's buried to the hilt and we both sigh happily. There's no rush this morning so Clint takes his time, barely moving as he continues to kiss me and makes long, slow slides in and out, each one letting me feel every inch of him. It's delectable and the familiar heat pools in my abdomen, a delicious slow build as Clint speeds up just a little. It's not going to take much since I'm still on edge from the last night. Phil lowers his head and starts kissing along my shoulder to my neck, scraping his teeth gently at my jugular. I tip my head back to get better access and he doesn't disappoint. His teeth sink into the cord of muscle and it rips a groan from me. I've got one hand in Clint hair and the other snakes down his back and over to Phil, finding his beautiful cock and wrapping around it. His teeth tighten on my neck, not enough to draw blood but close. He's so hard and I'm guessing that this isn't going to take any of us long. My strokes are slow and in time with Clint's hips, relishing in the luxury of a morning off and nowhere to be but here. There's no more talking, just the perfect slip slide of skin on skin and the low, soft moans of the three of us.

Phil is the first to give in, thrusting into my fist one last time and then he's covering my hand and the side of my thigh with cum before flopping back against the pillows. I bring my hand up to lick it clean and Clint is the next as he watches, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in a silent moan. I'm not far behind, cum covered fingers in my mouth and thighs gripping Clint's waist. We lay there, basking in the afterglow of some seriously awesome morning sex, legs entwined and sharing languid kisses and satisfied touches.

It doesn't last.

We do live the tower after all and Tony has installed the most obnoxious sounding Avengers alarm possible. And it chooses that exact moment to start blaring, just as sleep is dragging us under again.

I hope that whatever is currently rampaging around New York City is ready to face one extremely pissed off Avenger and two equally mad S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents.


End file.
